


Mandatory and Absolutely Necessary

by obsessedpanda



Series: hogwarts series [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedpanda/pseuds/obsessedpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael skip. Gavin is stupid, Michael is angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory and Absolutely Necessary

Gavin squawked as the redheads seated beside him kicked him in the shin under the table.

“If I have to listen to this bullshit you to do, asshole.” Michael whispered to Gavin who was fiercely rubbing his tired eyed.

The two 6th year boys were sat at the back of the Great Hall which had been reorganized to facilitate the annual career fair for students who had completed their O.W.L.s. The perimeter of the hall was lined with professional witches and wizards primed to being shoving pamphlets and summer job opportunities at the 16-year-olds. The headmasters address had carried on for an extra 15 minutes marked by a groan from Gavin every three. When they two Gryffindor lads where finally able to get up and stretch their legs they were immediately bombarded by other students rushing to be the first one in line at the booth of their choice.

“I guess we look around this shit show now.”

Michael began but his frustration with the “mandatory and absolutely necessary” seminar got the better of him as he kicked his shoe into the ground and dugs his hands deeper into the pockets of his robes. The couple began to slowly walk around the Great Hall and it became apparent that these two “go-getters” weren’t going to get anywhere near the good stuff, as Gavin put it. Finding a career could wait until after they took their N.E.W.T.s if Michael could help it. As for finding summer jobs the two lads already knew how they were going to spend their summer vacation. First, they would visit Geoff, who had graduated last year and was working as a journalist for the Daily Prophet on location in Greece. The Prophet had set him up with a lush rental apartment that Team Nice Dynamite was just itching to trash. The prospects of a couple weeks in the Grecian sun with their eldest boyfriend and swimmies everyday was keeping them going. Next, they would pop by and spend a weekend with Ryan and Jack respectively, the two nerds already had jobs locked down for after they graduated. Rounding out the summer would be a camping trip with Ray, the youngest in the group where undoubtedly he would end up as the responsible one. Geoff would be coming back into town the following week so there would be plenty of time to arrange some group dates and the older boys could accompany Team Lads when they did their shopping at Diagon Alley for the new school year. So yeah, they didn’t have any interest in finding themselves stuck with a summer placement in the kitchens of St. Mungos or cleaning hundreds of owl cages for the Owl Post.

“Reckon we could become security trolls?” Gavin questioned.

“No. Because we’re not fucking trolls, you moron!” Michael all but yelled back at the other Gryffindor.

After 10 minutes of mindless perusing and a few glares from the supervising professors, Michael had enough. He eyed the largest cluster of students, grabbed Gavin by the collar of his robes and swiftly dragged him through the crowd. Gavin squawked and flailed his arms the entire way. When he finally felt the crowd around him disappear and the cobblestone floor of the north courtyard he grabbed his knees and wheezed.

“You startled me!”

“Oh, you startled me! You startled me, Micool! Get over it you’ll live.”

The older lad walked over to one of the decorative statues surrounding the courtyard, loosened his tie, threw his cloak off and proceeded to perch himself on top, relaxing into the stone and shutting his eyes. Gavin chuckled and walked over to lean his back against the fixture allowing for his boyfriend to absent mindedly run his dangling hand through Gavin’s hair. The mid-afternoon sun beamed down on the pair creating the perfect atmosphere for a lazy nap. The career fair really wasn’t that bad, a lot of the witches and wizards who came to promote their programmes were friendly and energetic but the notion of exams approaching and Jack and Rye-bread graduating, breaking up the group even further wasn’t something any of the boys liked to think about. Gavin turned around to face a drifting Michael and grinned stupidly up at his boyfriend. Michael lifted an eyelid open and couldn’t resist that wide mouthed smile and leaned down to press his lips into Gavin’s. This kiss was slow and warm, Michael clearly in no rush to get back and enjoying the weather. Gavin responded by standing up on his toes to press into Michael more. The older Gryffindor placed his hands on either side of Gavin’s face to help steady the boy.

“Don’t fall over you idiot.” Michael whispered

He kissed Gavin’s forehead before moving down to pepper kissed on his jawline and eventually his neck.

“What if …”

Gavin began before returning to his normal height, just out of reach of Michael’s lips, Michael whined in response.

“– and by that I mean I might have already agreed, I accepted an offer to intern with Dan for the summer?”

Michael stared down at Gavin blankly. He definitely did not just hear what he thinks just he did. Maybe he was laid out in the sun for too long and his mind was playing tricks on him? There was absolutely no way, his partner in crime, would screw him over and ditch him and all the plans they made for the best summer ever. Gavin continued on explaining how Dan had nominated him for the second placement position after he secured his and how since they were kids they always wanted to work on a film set. A subtle rage began building inside Michael. Gavin actually ditched him and only had the balls to fess up now. Michael wanted to take wand out and hex the crap out of the lad maybe enlarged his nose to the size of a melon? Instead he took to jumping down from his perch, grabbing his clock and making a b-line for the Great Hall. Gavin called out for him as he rushed to keep up.

“Guess I better start looking for a shitty waste-of-my-summer job like the rest of you assholes!”

Michael spat back at Gavin as he speed up his pace. Gavin lost him in the crowd of students exiting the Great Hall, audibly victorious in securing the placements they wanted. With five minutes left he spotted Michael and ran up towards him but before he could open his mouth they were interrupted by one of the surprising professors.

“Mr. Jones, have you found anything that strikes you interest?”

“Absolutely, sir.”

Michael reached down to the nearest table, picking up a leaflet and waving it in the air.

“The Cultivated Fungus Trade, huh? I didn’t know you were such a herbology enthusiast.”

Michael stopped dead in his tracks but smiled brightly as he began professing just how deeply he cared about plants and their cultivation and their trade. The bell chimed for the end of the period and Michael took the opportunity to make his way out of the Great Hall, trailed by Gavin.

“It doesn’t start until a week into the summer!” Gavin shouted. “We can still go see Geoff, just might need to cut it short by a few days, Dan mentioned I was unavailable for the last week of the summer so that means I can still come camping with you and X-Ray! I’m sure we can find some time to see Ryan and Jack on the weekends too! Micool!” Gavin pleaded with Michael.

“Are you telling me that this affects none of our plans?” Michael twitched.

“Basically, it’s not for school credit so it’s pretty chill.”

“FUCK YOU! I hate you.” Michael wrapped his arms about the blonde’s neck to kiss him again. They kissed until they were the last one’s in the corridor, the other students already settling into the surrounding classrooms.

“Well, what do I do with this?” Michael motioned towards the leaflet in his hand.

“Keep it, Ray will probably get a boner over it!”

**Author's Note:**

> thegoddamnkhaleesi on tumblr


End file.
